hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitori Uzune
Hitori Uzune (埋音 陽鳥) is a king quail.Hato Moa's Tumblr He is a kind, caring and talented button quail; the ideal young birdie that everyone wants their child to be. However, he is mostly known under the identity Kazuaki Nanaki who's personality and appearance are drastically different. This page will try to explain both of their differences. As Kazuaki, he teaches mathematics in room 2-3 of St. Pigeonation's. Although he is an incredibly brilliant bird, he is narcoleptic and often falls asleep in the middle of lectures. In the MIRROR timeline, he teaches mathematics in class 3-1, aka the third years. More will be revealed with the release of the third game. Early Life He is an orphan from the Hatoful House. He is like an older brother to the other orphans, especially Nageki. He works as a teacher at a local school in order to support them. ''Hatoful Boyfriend: A School of Hope and White Wings ED no.08: What May Come Hiyoko finds a photo that the Professor had dropped. On it was a mess of scribbles made in black marker over a face; making the identity of the bird in the photo indistinguishable. She returns it to Hitori. :Later, when she confesses her feelings for him, he could only reply that he is unable to love anymore. He reveals that the photo Hiyoko had found was of someone that he had loved dearly and lost. This loss had caused him great distress and made him feel unprepared to love someone again. He tells Hiyoko to come back in a few years if she still wants to be with him to see if his heart can become capable of love once more. Bad Boy's Love (Hurtful Boyfriend) Hitori was only 5 years older than Nageki, but worked hard to help support the orphans at the Heartful House orphanage. Because he learned faster than the other orphans, he was able to take up a teaching job to make ends meet. One month, he was able to earn more than usual and decided to get something good for the whole orphanage family one Friday. On that day, the Human Liberation Front took over the orphanage, and Hitori arrived home to learn that the human extremists had already killed two human negotiators and were killing the orphans inside. The bird forces went in and retook the orphanage. Hitori rushed in and was shocked by all the dead orphans and humans. He luckily found Nageki alive and well in the orphanage's innermost room and apologized profusely for not being there for him. He didn't notice it back then, but all the human extremists' bodies had no bullet wounds. After the incident, Hitori and Nageki moved to an apartment since the Heartful House was too big for just the two of them. Nageki's condition got worse and Hitori was working double time in order to support the two of them. A visit to the doctor revealed that Nageki was born with a condition that compromises his immune system and nothing in modern medicine could cure him of his ailment. The beginning of 2183 saw a letter from St. Pigeonation's Medical Institute from Isa Souma, bringing hope of a cure and inviting Nageki to board at St. Pigeonations so that the medical researchers may study Nageki's illness. Hitori was desperate to help Nageki and convinced the mourning dove to accept the invitation for his own good. Nageki is hesitant, but decided to accept the invitation on Hitori's insistence. After Nageki left to live at the school, Hitori felt lonely but hopeful that they would be reunited once Nageki is cured. Nageki sent him many letters during the school year; hoever, Nageki's letters to Hitori were gradually becoming depressed in tone and any questions to Doctor Isa yielded unhelpful answers. The letters eventually stopped coming over the summer. Hitori tried to visit Nageki out of concern, but kept being denied access by Isa under the pretense of medical reasons. Hitori couldn't take it anymore and infiltrated the medical center to find Nageki. On the day he managed to get in, a fire alarm sounded and all of the researchers fled from the center. Despite the fire, Hitori went deeper into the center to find Nageki. He managed to find the mourning dove in a room, but Nageki locked the door on him. Hitori tried to convince Nageki to let him in and apologized for not being there for him again. Nageki told him that he had hid some top secret information in the library and requested him to make sure nothing of his body was left behind. :After that fire, Hitori was thought to be dead. However, Hitori had simply bleached himself and took on another bird's identity. Nanaki Kazuaki was the name of a hikikomori that Hitori befriend and coaxed into committing suicide (noted in the fan guidebook). He had promised to die with him, but instead stole the quail's identity and made the corpse to look like himself to fool the world (namely Isa) into thinking that he had died. :Hitori then entered the faculty of St. Pigeonations, waiting to find Nageki and take him home again, even though Nageki was already dead. A shadow version of Nageki haunts Hitori's heart, blaming him for his death and asking Hitori to kill Isa in revenge. Though Shadow Nageki is only a part of Hitori's guilty conscience that tortures him, he fails to recognise it as such. :In the ending of the BBL route, Hitori shot Shuu multiple times and asked where Nageki is. When Shuu realized who Nanaki truly was and that he had gone completely insane, he replied that all that was left of Nageki was the Charon-infected liver in Ryouta. In his deranged state, Nanaki proceeds to attempt to carve Nageki's liver out of Ryouta. :It was then that Nageki spoke. He borrows Ryouta's body to persuade Hitori; to make Hitori realize that he had misinterpreted his wishes all along. Nageki had wished for Hitori to make sure his body would be destroyed completely, and for Hitori to live happily, not revenge or Isa's death. It worked, and Nageki's words dispelled Hitori's shadow. They agree to meet again somewhere, sometime, in the future. Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star "The Christmas Thieves Attack!" "Fallen Chronicles: Absolute Zero" "The Day the Night Slept (Before)" :When most of the cast of Hatoful were stuck in a dream during an eclipse, they went to Holiday Star. Hitori was found at the top of Mount Pudding, stuck upside down in the caramel sauce and shocking Hiyoko and Nageki, who thought he was a corpse. :When the two pulled him out, they found that he has lost all his memories and had become blind; he had eaten his own eyes. His personality had also reverted into a simplistic crybaby one much like The King's. He called himself Nemo, and he started crying - causing the sky to rain - because he couldn't find his name. It had fallen into the caramel mud. They offered to help him, but try as Hiyoko and Nageki might, they could not find the name. So Nageki suggesting giving "Nemo" a new name. How about Hitori? Though Nageki couldn't remember well, Nageki said that Hitori was the name of someone important to him. :After all the fuss about names and rejecting found names left right and center, "Nemo" mulled over it and accepted the name gratefully. In return, he gave the two a topaz gem and left. "The Day the Night Slept (After)" After Nageki's death, Hitori was no longer the same bird he was. After helplessly witnessing his only surviving family left dying a flaming death right in front of his eyes, he was also wanted by the radical potlitical party; the Hawk Party. :In order to change his identity and get away from his Hawk pursuers, Hitori took the real Nanaki Kazuaki's identity. The real Kazuaki was a timid hikkikomori who was friendless and failing his school classes. Hitori became Kazuaki's friend, then convinced him into commiting suicide by saying they would die together. He insulted Kazuaki as the other button quail died, then took the young quail's identity away right in front of him. On the Holiday Star, The King locked Hitori up in a special well-hidden room, saying he could nap there. Though the King had given every birdie a picture book symbollic of their troubles, Hitori's had only angry scribbles and a single sentence: "You lied to me." Accompanying the phrase was a picture of a quail falling into blazing fire. :Yuuya was attempting to rescuing everyone from the clutches of The King. Due to Hitori's room being especially well hidden, Hitori was the last to be discovered. Special forbidden drugs injected into Hitori's body woke him up from his coma briefly, and Yuuya tried to coax the sleepy Hitori into leaving. Hitori tried to strangle him when he mistook Yuuya for someone else in his blindness. He remembered he had something unfinished he had to do... :In the end, to defeat The King, Nageki made use of the topaz Hitori gave him and burned the lighthouse (which used to be the candle in the lonely room) with himself in it. Holiday Star was destroyed, and The King reverted back to his original state of a little timid white quail in a mantle. With everyone's coaxing, including Ryuuji's, Kazuaki was made to take the train to his afterlife and continue on the cycle of life bravely with the ex-citizens of his kingdom. Hatoful Manga Original Overload! Overflow! EX Kazuaki-Kun’s Book Absolute Zero - the Forbidden Epic of Fallen Angels Physical Description As a human, Hitori has short, straight dark brown hair. He wears a long sleeved grey-and-white striped shirt, and a dark grey open jacket on top of it. He wears a characteristic red scarf around his neck, in reference to his bird form's red feathers around the neck. He also sports maroon jeans, and a pair of creamy winter boots with brown straps, also in reference to the bird's plumage. His skin appears naturally more olive compared to other characters (like Kazuaki). He manages to mimic Kazuaki Nanaki's appearance almost perfectly, or at least well enough that no one suspected a thing. However it is easier to impersonate a bird than a human being. All Hitori seems to be doing to alter his appearance to Kazuaki's, is bleach his entire body into a silver plumage color. Apparently, after taking Kazuaki Nanaki's identity, Hitori underwent plastic surgery to alter his appearance in order to resemble Kazuaki's facial features better. ''But because this was only mentioned vaguely and once in the first Hatoful Fanbook, it might not be canon information anymore. His eyes are dark brown, in contrast to the original Kazuaki's which are golden. Hitori Uzune is a button quail. His exact gene is never specified, but he appears to be a basic/first gen color. Hitori's Personality and Traits Hitori is a nice and kind, intelligent young man who takes things seriously. He works hard to take care of the orphans of Hatoful House. After Nageki's death, he becomes increasingly unstable and obsessed with the dove, willing to do anything in Nageki's name, including killing other birds. In the Mirror timeline, he is shown to be very overprotective of Nageki and going extra lengths to ensure that he's healthy (perhaps at the expense of Nageki's comfort). He is very responsible and tactical, and generally strives to make things fair and equal for everyone around him. His kindness has it's limits though, as even he is overwhelmed by Kazuaki's neediness and sensitivity. He treats the other teacher with basic respect, but also seems ready to (rightfully) criticize the other. Kazuaki doesn't really mind though. "Kazuaki"'s Personality and Traits Hitori Uzune's shift into Kazuaki Nanaki is a mostly unexplored area, and Moa hasn't explained much of it upfront. In BBL, Hitori seems to be fully aware of who he is in reality, and is conscious of his real secret plan. Acting as Kazuaki is a mere facade. However this might actually be a translation error in Nazerine's translation (though mostly localization) of the game. In the English version, Kazuaki comes off as a bit monotonous and stoic. A rather suspiciously depressed aura. Instead of "sleepy", he comes off as simply "tired", which might make his route's ending less surprising. when Kazuaki shoots Shuu Iwamine, his attitude and figure of speech shifts to sound more serious and cold, like Hitori. However in the Japanese version as well as the Drama CD's, Kazuaki has a very different personality. He seems more dizzy and detached from reality, while maintaining a silly smile and closed eyes most of the time. He often ends his sentences with "~" and generally speaks slowly, in a melodic manner. In contrast to that as well, when he shoots Shuu, his attitude hardly changes, and he continues to threaten and express his despair with a lighthearted attitude. There is another interesting fact about Kazuaki's mental state, revealed in the Hatomame Sweet Blend Drama CD, which takes place in Kazuaki's point of view. This Drama CD poses the take that Hitori is in-fact not fully aware that he is even in a disguise, and truly believes that he is Kazuaki Nanaki, perhaps having blocked out a part of his consciousness and memory to achieve that. Kazuaki meets Hitori in his dream, and claims that he has never seen or heard this bird before in his life. Dream Hitori comments that "It is not yet time for (Kazuaki) to be here. Sleeping is my job, tomorrow, and tomorrow, and the day after that..." Which suggests that Hitori Uzune indeed is a part of his consciousness, blocked out, and waiting until the right time comes, so he can "wake up" from inside his mind and take over. A lot of Hitori/"Kazuaki"'s story is unexplained, or at least, not delved into due to the story. However we have learned that some of Kazuaki's personality traits are mere imitations of the real Kazuaki, such as "Kazuaki"'s fondness of sweet tea and pastries. In reality, Hitori doesn't even like sugary things. (In fact, bitter things might be his preferred.) How much of "Kazuaki"'s character is legitimate, how much is an imitation, how much is the result of his narcoleptic mental state, and how much isn't... Is all mostly a mystery. Relationships Kazuaki Nanaki Hitori is, or was, Kazuaki's friend. The two were very close. However after Nageki's death, Hitori decided to take advantage of how close he was to Kazuaki, making a suicide pact which he did not uphold his own end of, so that he could take the dead quail's place and infiltrate St. Pigeonation. Hitori insulted Kazuaki in his final moments, calling him pathetic for having said he wanted to die despite not truly meaning it or having the will to go through with it on his own. Nageki Fujishiro Nageki is a like a younger brother to Hitori, and Hitori cares for him deeply. He is overprotective of Nageki. His relationship with Nageki is what motivates his actions in the Bad Boys Love route. Hitori blames himself for Nageki's death, and gains an increasingly warped perception of the dove over time. He becomes increasingly obsessed with Nageki, to the point of killing and impersonating a former friend of his as part of an attempt to find Nageki's remains, trying to kill Shuu in order to avenge Nageki, and trying to cut what was left of Nageki out of Ryouta with a scalpel after Shuu implanted part of Nageki's liver into Ryouta. Etymology Hitori consists of the kanji characters 陽 (hi), "sun, sunlight", and 鳥 (tori), "bird". More importantly, the hiragana of 陽鳥 is ひとり, which is also the phonetic spelling of 一人. 一 means "one" and 人 means "person". Together, the two characters mean "alone". Uzune consists of the kanji characters 埋 (uzu), "bury, fill up", and 音 (ne), "sound, noise". Also, the Japanese word for button quail is himeuzura (ヒメウズラ). Trivia *'As Kazuaki:' He sleeps with his eyes open. *'As Kazuaki:' The scent of bleach sometimes comes from him. *'As Kazuaki:' He is often seen enjoying tea and sweet tea in particular. However in an interview, Moa reveals that this is merely a part of his mimicry of Kazuaki, who is very fond of sweets and sugar. In reality, Hitori doesn't like sweet tea.https://twitter.com/kirogaraii/status/1179784230391468038?s=20 *His birthday is 23rd September 2162. *For Legumentine's, he prefers country millet. Gallery MoaArtworkHitori.jpg|http://hatoking.com/blog/scrap-hatofulhttp://twitpic.com/photos/moa810 AZcardChokingLamplightI.jpg|http://www.zazzle.com/hatoking HatofulBoyfriendAdventCalender21.jpg|http://moa810.deviantart.com/art/Hatovent-21-Hitori-509130175 HitoriWarmupDoodle Moa.jpg| MoaScrapHitoriWinterNowhere.jpg|http://hatoking.com/gallery/index.html HitoriBirthday2019_Moa.png|http://hatoking.com/blog/scrap-hatoful MoaScrapHitoriWinterDreaming.jpg| MoaScrapHitoriShivering.jpg| MoaScrapHitoriScarf.jpg| MoaScrapHitoriPartyPopper.jpg| MoaScrapHitoriOrphans.jpg| MoaScrapHitoriAssassin.jpg| MoaScrapHalfate.jpg| MoaTwitterHitoriAngry.png|https://twitter.com/moa810/status/634951725082804224 Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Male Category:St. Pigeonation's faculty Category:Heartful House orphans